Boys and a Girl That Surrounds Me
by ziksupanaturalminx
Summary: about Alex Russo who always hangs out with jocks and her best friend Mitchie. There are new boys involved... Shane and Alex i know my summary is the suckiest summary ever. but its Shalex cuz there are too much Nalex so yea...Jelena! but i do lyk nelena.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Aphrodite Academy, a boarding school with co-ed rooms, in this school most of the girls dislike me just because I always hang out with the jocks

Welcome to Aphrodite Academy, a boarding school with co-ed rooms, in this school most of the girls dislike me just because I always hang out with the jocks. So what if they like hanging out with me?? At least I'm not a total snob like those other girly-girls. Sure, they date girls like them, but when it comes to friends they weren't the type of people who would act casual, they would be so careful to maintain their stupid figures which is oh so annoying. Oh, yea, and here we wear uniforms unless we don't have school, end of classes, or when there are special occasions. Unlike other boarding school, we get to go out but only a limited time. If we cut classes, we aren't allowed to get out of campus, and they notify our parents about it which really is so uncool.

How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. Well, I'm Alex Russo, I love fashion but I'm SO not the girly type like Gigi and her stupid clones. I love singing and dancing--basically music is my passion. I have an awesome life except that as I have said a lot of girls dislike except for my best friend Mitchie (I'll tell you more about her later). My best guy friend would probably be Jeremy Sumpter. Basically all the jocks were, because they always had my back, they were like my brothers I have never had before. That is about it.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Well, it's a story about Alex Russo alright. But there will be a lot of love and lust. So I will probably warn you when it becomes really intense for those young ones. My first story, so if its not that good, tell me, give me suggestions, reviews, and such. People who can help, HELP ME!!

Characters:

Alex Russo

Mitchie Torres

Shane Grey

Nate Grey

Jason Grey

Jeremy Sumpter

Jocks

Some mean girls

(there will be added characters as this progresses)

P.S. if you hate don't report just leave so that people who like it could actually read it, just message me whats wrong with it.

-Ruth


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Well, I just got on the plane, by the way its first class!! How awesome is that! Anyway, I was just listening to my ipod, only an hour till I got down from the sky into the school. And in case you were wondering, the boarding school I go to happens to have a helliport so it kinda lands there. I know its only for a hellicopter but come on, it's the only real way you could get to it there are no airports at that place, it might creep you out but it isn't at all creepy its cool! Aphrodite Academy just happens to be in a big island! The best part is there aren't any parents around! There were malls, resorts, and all the luxury you would ever dream about!! But there were only times when we would be able to get out of campus. While I'm telling you about my life I'm listening to a song of my fave band ever PARAMORE. Oh yea did I mention we had to wear uniforms to this school?? That's the only suckish part about the school but basically everything is fine. You would think I go to a school full of snobby girls and jerkish jocks, but the jocks were really amazing if you got to get to know them. As for the girls, most of them hated me, but I was fine with that because all the jocks got my back which was oh so awesome!! And my best and ONLY gal friend ever, Mitchie!!. "_We are about to land on Aphrodite Academy so please buckle up your seatbelts and thank you for choosing AC Airlines.", the loudspeaker thingy said._ Well, if your wondering AC stands for Awesomest California which I totally don't get at all. Haha. Anyway, there's still a week before school officially started. I came here early because I'm in the Welcoming Committee and I have to show around all the new students before school starts. The principal, Miss Cornelia, doesn't like students who miss classes so we have to do it early. I gotta go the the office to talk to Jeremy about the students I'll be showing around.

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm back in Aphrodite Academy! I'm a senior but I have offered to fix where all the students are staying with for the whole school year. Well, you might as well think that ALL jocks are real jerks. But here at this school, not most of them were mean. i came here around 3 days ago to start organizing all of it. This such a hard work to do but I wanted to do it so that I could get Alex to get roomed with a boy. You must think there are dorms for girls ONLY and boys ONLY, but here all the dorms are co-ed. Alex, is basically my best gal friend, we had been best friends since she started going to this school. All the girls didn't like her bacause she always hangs around with guys which I think isn't a real problem. Alex, should be here any minute to ask about the new students she'll be showing around. I was almost done with filing the stuff when someone knocked on the door. _I said, "Come in" ._ Three dudes came in. _I said, "Sup dudes?? You guys must be some of the new students here. I'm Jeremy Sumpter, I'm a senior here. Just call me Jer though." "hey, I'm Jason Grey. These are my bros Shane and Nate. Shane's is gonna be a junior and this curly dude is goin to sophmore, " the eldest one said. " So you ain't goin here then. A girl is coming in here later to show you guys around, her name's Alex Russo, she's a junior like Shane. She's really well known around here, but most girls hate her. Ignore those kinda girls cuz they're just asking like snobs"I said. "If she's well known, why is she hated by most girls?" asked Shane. " Oh, that's pretty easy, they think that hanging out with boys all the time is a bad thing. Oh, and be open to her she knows how to act around guys she isn't the slutty type, and she isn't too girly she's just alright. Oh, ya around here she could be know as Jr. Hot Stuff and The dudette."I said. "Why do they call her that?" asked Nate. "Oh, because her dad was the hot stuff of the school a long time ago. And she's known as THE dudette because she's like the only girl who always hangs out with us" I said. "Wait, I'm just curious but why do you know so much about her?" asked Shane. "Because I'm her best guy friend, anyway, you could be roommates with whoever there is cuz the dorms here are co-ed." I said. Well, I'll be leaving these two alone I've gotta go buy souvenirs and get a flight back to Nevada. See ya soon dudes. Nice meeting ye Jer." Jason said. _They all had a manly hug and Jason left. They kept talking until Alex came.

To be continued!!

Was it good?? Do I need to change anything??

P.S. review and alerts please. If you guys alert to my story please always leave a review each chapter or I might stop making this.

-Ruth


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's P

**Alex's P.O.V.**

After getting off the plane, I dropped off all my luggage in the lobby, I went to the multi-use room to meet Jeremy because he was the one who is filing all the people's dorm rooms and he was kinda doing it to try the get all his friends good rooms. I know, how sweet of him..haha.. anywho, as I entered, me went to the backstage to talk to him. And I spotted him.

"JER!! I missed you!!" I said.

" haha... now there you are, I've been waiting for you, you know" Jer said.

"Of course, I knew so how is my bestest dude doing??" I said.

"Am doing great, and I got great and worse news for you." Jer said.

" Oh no, let me guess I got a good room but I'm roomed with a GIRLY GIRL?!" I said.

"LOLS, slow down Hotuff, the good news is I got you the BEST room in the whole school, and your not getting roomed with a girly girl." Jer said.

"THANK YOU!! You're the bestest best friend ever, and thanks for remembering you know how much those girls hate me." I said.

" ok ok!! Haha. Anyway, the bad news is you have to share a king sized bed with a dude because we don't have enough beds anymore." Jer said.

"I guess we could work that out, you know I'm pretty much used to that so that's not a problem to me at all."I said.

Then I finally noticed that there were two dudes that were sitting on the sofa. Maybe they were the new students I had to show around. I think I'm gonna go say hi and introduce myself.

"Hey guys! You must be new, I'm Alexandra Russo, but all my friends call me Alex, so just call me that because Alexandra is too girly. And it makes me wanna puke. Oh yea, and I'll be showing you dudes around the whole school." I said.

Wow, that new dude is pretty cute, I might start liking him. NO!! I don't want my heart to ever be broken again. Maybe its time to move on?? I guess I should but no boyfriends yet!

"Well, I'm Shane and that is my bro Nate. Nice to meet you." Shane said.

"Lemme just get my dorm number and we could head out and get started with the tour."I said.

"Ok, and your number is 129, and Lex the jocks wanna hang out with you in the cafeteria at lunch. And new dudes, if you do anything bad to her your SO DEAD, and I mean it" jer said.

"yea sure man, don't worry she's in good hands. And don't worry I don't mean that I'll be touching her." Shane said nervously.

"haha. Lets just get going shall we??" I said.

**To be continued…sorry for not going on recently just really busy..**

**-Ruth**


	4. Chapter 4

Shane P

**Shane P.O.V**

Damn!! She's HOT!! No wonder not much girls like her, she has boys who always hang around with her. But, shouldn't most girls wanna hang out with someone beautiful?? Sometimes, I don't get what girls think, maybe they think she's a slut or something. She's not a slut, she's just really beautiful and she just dresses cool. She's no where near the sluttish type, she's more of a converse girl I can sense about her. Dang! I'm gonna ask her out soon. What am I thinking?! She probably has a great boyfriend. With a girl has beautiful as her, who wouldn't wanna ask her out by now??

This school is HUGE!! It looks larger than the outside. She pointed out everything. I tried not to stare at her while we were following her around the building. I can't believe this school has a beach!! This school is more like a town for teens or something!! It was more luxurious here than I thought. Wow, I feel like I have a sudden urge to write a song. Yes, I write songs. I love every aspect of music except I don't like metal, punk, gothic, or some other music that aren't really appealing to most people. Me and my brothers wrote songs together, but now that were apart, I guess only me and Nate could do the writing since Jason isn't here with us.

Since I like writing songs, I want somewhere peaceful…but where?? Maybe I could ask Alex.

"Alex, do you know a peaceful place around here??" I said.

"Well, actually there are a lot around here, since this school is so HUGE, you could actually find a secret place here for your own, not a lot of people like searching for places but maybe if you go deeper into the school you could find one.

"I've found one myself, maybe I could show it to you guys someday" Alex said.

"Oh, cool! Thanks!" Shane said.

God!! I can't stop thinking about how beautiful she is, when I'm near her I feel like I've known her forever. I know corny…but true. When I go near any girl I haven't met before, it feels like nothing…I just feel like being friends. But, this ones different. I'll just shrug it off for a while. I mean I did just meet her.

As she pointed out the music room, I noticed that it had almost every instrument I know about in it. Maybe I can get an instrument here to add tune to the songs I'm writing. Since I didn't know if it was only open during school hours, I had to ask if it was always open.

"Uh, during what usual time do they open this music room??" I said.

"Well, its open 30 minutes before school starts and they lock it up after classes end.

"This is one of my favorite rooms too, music inspires me in a lot of aspects of my life. If you like recording music the rec room is always open 24/7. It's a soundproof room so no need to be shy." Alex said.

"Awesome, I like music a lot, me and Nate always listen to music if we don't hang out with friends. Right bro?" I said.

"Oh yea….what are we talking bout??" Nate said.

"Dang boy! You've been spacing out since we left the airport, don't worry you'll see Mitchie soon." I said.

"Wait….you're dating Mitchie Torres??" Alex said.

"How do you know her? And yea I am." Nate said.

"Well, she's my best friend. And didn't you know that she actually studies here??" Alex said.

"REALLY!! I'm gonna see Mitch!! I'm gonna surprise her when she gets here." Nate said.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't tell her that your going to this school, huh??" Alex guessed.

"Yea, we didn't get to talk about the topic, I guess we just forgot because we were having so much fun during the summer." Nate said.

"Well, I hope you don't break her heart, because I'm her best friend. And you don't know what HER best friend can do! She's got a lot of explaining to do." Alex said.

"LOLS! Don't worry, I love her too much to hurt her." Nate assured her.

"Yea, he loves her too much that he has a closet full of stuff of, or about her." I said.

"SHANE!! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that! Promise you won't tell anyone??" Nate said.

"Sorry dude. I don't promise anything if I can't keep 'em. But thanks for loving her. I like the sight of people being all coupley….except when they kiss in front of me. Anyway, I love seeing people in love, I just hope I find someone who wouldn't break my heart the next time I love." Alex said.

"Don't worry Alex. True love will come your way someday. You look beautiful, anyone would wanna be your boyfriend. But not me I'm taken." Nate said.

"Thanks Nate. You know what, for a new dude here in Aphrodite, you're pretty cool." Alex said.

Then she just continued on the tour. Once we were done we went to the cafeteria with her to eat lunch with her and her friends.

**To be continued…**

Is it ok?? Any suggestions?? REVIEWS PLEASE!! And guys there are intensity in some of my future chapters. They don't look to graphic at first but I'll tell you guys when it will. Because I don't want people to get grossed out…I'll warn you guys…if my chapter says INTENSITY…that means people who don't want graphic scenes shouldn't read it, got it?? Thanks!!

**-Tutty!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nate's P

**Nate's P.O.V.**

Wow!! Such a HUGE cafeteria. I mean…Wow, now that I've come to think about it, everything in this school is huge! I don't mind living here for a year. I just hope I have a nice room mate.

"I know you guys are hungry so get whatever food you like." Alex said.

"Wow, these food look extremely delicious! They don't look disgusting like other schools, I'm totally gonna like living here." Nate said.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Well, I don't think you're gonna like living here…. You're gonna LOVE living here!" I said.

As we were getting food for lunch, I just realized that I kept stealing glances at Shane. Stop it Alex!! You don't want to get your heart broken like before!! What the hell!! That was fucking 2 years ago!! Maybe its time for me to move on. Yea!! Besides it was soooo long ago. But I won't date just yet; I don't want them to think that the next guy I'll go out with will just be a rebound. Anyway, I think I like Shane. I'll just go with the flow, I don't like flirting that much, I'll just be myself, it's no big deal. I picked DELISH food!! I got some teriyaki chicken, chicken legs, wings, and water. Yummy!! You must think I'm some kind of pig when I eat. I just eat a lot but I still eat properly, I still have my manners…well, most of the time.

As I approached my table, I saw my friends who just started eating lunch. So, I introduced them to our new students.

"Hey Lex!!" the jocks said.

"Hey guys!! These are 2 of my new friends, Nate and Shane!" I said.

"Hey dudes!! I'm Jake. That's Justin, Ryan, Max, Roshon, Zack, Cody…." Jake said… as he continued to introduce the rest.

"Wow Alex!! Don't you have any…you know, GIRL friends, not to offend you…but don't you??" Shane said.

"Well, I think that Jeremy has already told you that most girls hate me so Mitchie's my only GIRL friend." I said.

After that we all basically sat down. I noticed Shane looking at my food in shock.

"Shane, are you ok?? Why are you looking at my food like that??" I said.

"Oh, sorry! I was just shocked on how much food you eat without getting fat. Most girls wouldn't eat much just to maintain their figure." Shane said.

"Well, she doesn't really care about all the other girls, when she wants food, she really EATS." Ryan said.

"Yea! I mean, if I go to the gym everyday, why just eat a bit when there is a bunch of food. Plus, there is nothing to worry about; I just shouldn't eat that much food so I won't overdo it." I said.

"So, what did you guys do during summer?" I said.

"I went to Disney World with Cody and Tony." Jake said.

"Wow!! Coolness!! Did you guys get me anything?? Huh huh huh!?" I said.

"Of course we did!! Where your brothers!! We never forget you!" Cody said.

"Aww!! That is sooo sweet!! How 'bout you guys??" I said, referring to Justin, Max, and Roshon.

"Oh, we went on a trip to Hawaii baby!!" They replied.

"And we got you something too!" Max said.

"Thanks you guys!! And Hawaii must be awesome, did you get any girlfriends??" I said.

"Uh…We didn't!" Roshon said. But I noticed the sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course you didn't. I know you can resist summer without hot babes from the beach." I said, hoping I would get it out of them.

"OK!! Stop torturing me!! This is agony not telling you!! We went out with girls for 2 months!" Cody said.

"Yay!! I knew I could get it out of you! But I think I know what you did, I just hope you made sure you used protection." I said.

"We absolutely did." Max said.

Hey they make be my closest friends. But when their wild side comes out. You'll never know what happens next. Don't get me wrong they are very sweet, but they can become perverts at times.

"Well, where'd you guys spend your summer?" I said, referring to Nate and Shane.

"We, spent our summer at our hometown, New Jersey." Shane said.

"And when it was the middle of summer our girlfriends dumped us, because they didn't believe what they call LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP." Nate said, saying the last part in a sing-songy voice.

"Well, they made a wrong decision, because any girl would be lucky to date neither of you two." I said.

"Well, thanks but I don't want it to be any girl I want to find THE girl." Shane said.

"Aww, you're looking for your true love! Don't worry love moves in mysterious ways, it'll come when the time is right." I said.

"I know that I am fine, because I already have the girl of my dreams, Mitchie." Nate said, saying the last part dreamily." Nate said.

"Anyway, guys we gotta go, I have to show them their dorms." I said.

"Kk! See you later Dudette!!" Jocks said.

"Bye dudes!!" I said.

**To be continued…**

**Do you like it?? Reviews please before you subscribe.**

**-Tutty**


End file.
